


Veelas dream of the sky

by Ahlamna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Veela, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlamna/pseuds/Ahlamna
Summary: Severus was surprised when Harry Potter approaches him in the dungeons and the surprises didn't end there.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus was surprised when Harry Potter approaches him in the dungeons and the surprises didn't end there.

Autumn had taken a hold of the Scottish areas and that made the dungeons of the castle even colder and damper then usually. Severus had been sitting behind his dark desk, a quill dipped in red ink in hand and scrolls spread across the dark desk, as Potter had entered his office. That had been several minutes ago and Severus had been patient with the boy. Potter was standing on the other side of the desk with his face down cast as he absently bit his bottom lip. The chock induced patience was running out.

"Mister Potter, did you want anything or a you just here to admire the floor," he finally asked.

The look of surprise and uncertainty on the boys face was not what he had expected. Like he forgotten that he was there at all and just realised were he where. It was not the face a Gryffindor had when he by their own volition came to his office.

"Sorry, Sir," the boy mumbled and squirmed were he stood.

"I've something to talk to you about." Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise, and Potter swallowed in response. His snakes came to him to talk and even some Ravenclaws would come down and talk, but never Gryffindors.

"It's kind of weird to talk about," Potter continued as he nervously played with the hem of his robes.

"And you couldn't have talked with someone else?" "No! It's not something that...," he interrupted himself mid sentence and took a deep breath.

" Lets start over, okay? What do you know about Veelas, sir?"

"I have a Masters in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mister Potter. Veelas may not be dark creatures but their allure is like that of darker spells," he bit out.

"Veelas has more then just allure, sir. They have... mates too," Potter rushed out the words, getting caught on the word 'mate' but kept going."They have more then that, but the mate part is the important part. Why have wings and beaks and allure and stupid hormones if you can't use them to help the mate."

"Mister Potter, what are you rambling about?" Severus raised his voice slightly to cut of the stream that the younger male were spewing.

"You're my mate!"Potter threw out the words. His face went completely white and his green eyes were wide in shock and glued to Severus black ones. The silence hung in thick in the room, Potter seemed to shocked to even breath.

"Mate?"

"Yes, sir."

"And that means that you think that you are a..."

"A Veela, yes."

He looked the scrawny student up and down. The short stature, skinny body, the birds nest of a hairstyle and the hunched up way he held himself were nothing like the Veelas that Severus meet or read about. The opposite of the beauty and grace he knew that the humanoid race had.

"You honestly think that I will believe that you," Severus let his eyes wander up and down him." are a veela?"

Potter hesitated, as if he were arguing with himself. "I could lower my Glamours? If you see the wings then you'll have to believe me."

_Glamours? Had the boy already mastered the Glamour spell to this level that not even Severus could tell?_

"Go ahead, Mister Potter."

It was small changes, that by them self wasn't anything you would notice but together transformed the boy. His skin became smother removing any blemishes that been marking it, his hair still standing at all angles became softer and the colour of dark chocolate. He became a bit taller, the sleeves on his robe not covering his wrists any more and the cuffs of his pants hovering above his socks. He was thinner then before or it could have been the grace that seemed to radiate from him, giving him an ethereal feeling.

"Ehm... I will have to take of my shirt to show the wings," the boy said and a blush coloured the face.

Severus turned his back to the child with out a word. The dungeon classroom were silent except the rustling of clothes as Potter removed his shirt. Nothing but the sound of Potter taking a deep calming breath were heard as the wings spread. It was more the feeling of air moving around that told you that something big had suddenly appeared in the room. He turned around and the sight of the feathered appendages took the breath out of Severus. He raised a hand and ran it through the soft feathers. The wings were dark brown, matching the hair on his head, at the base and lightened to a sandy gold at the tips, with a wingspan that would easily touch opposite walls in the room if fully spread. The lowlight reflecting of the feathers as they shifted and settled, showing the softer under feathers before hiding them again with lighter flight feathers.

"Please don’t ," the boy said with an pleading tone, but the wing were pressing into his hand. Severus removed his hand slowly, and for a second the wing followed before their owner seemed to get a hold of himself.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he uncommonly apologised .

"It didn't hurt," Potter hurriedly responded." But you’re my mate so they're a bit more sensitive."

Silence hung in the air as Severus tried to take it all in, there was denying what was he was seeing. The feathered appendages rose towards the ceiling showing of all the different kind of feathers and the way the light played over them.

"I'm sorry." The boys eyes shifted between Severus face and the floor.

"For what would you be sorry for Mister Potter," Severus responded.

"It's harder to hold back when you look like that, specially at the wings." Severus face darkened and Harry hurriedly added." It's not a bad look. It's just harder to control the instinct to ensnare you. See I can't even stop the presenting."

The wings rose and fell a bit but did not lower from what was obviously a presenting. It couldn't be comfortable to keep them like that. The movement of the wings brought in a waft of smell, it was dark chocolate, his favourite whiskey and the first coffee of the morning all rolled into one. He took a long breath of the smell and then another. It wasn't until he heard a gasp of surprise that he realised that he closed his eyes. Harry pupils were blown wide and his mouth had fallen open, his face blushed and his white shirt pressed against his otherwise bare chest. It was a sight that burned into Severus mind, before Harry stormed out of the room.

"I must go, " was stammered out before he turned tail.

~

Harry was sitting in a collapsed passage just down the hall from Snapes office. He was breathing heavily and he tried to control his Veela instinct that was snarling and growling at him for leaving his mate. He hadn't even noticed that he started sending out pheromones, and that was bad. Really bad. He let some other instincts run free just to keep the pheromones down. And now he had let them go at the first sight of his mate appreciate stares. The look of awe and wonder when Snape had inspected the wings had Harry shuddering in delight. Since he long lost the battle against his instinct in that matter, there were no fighting a mate bond, he did not care that the mate was his hook nosed slimy potion professor. Not even Harry Potter could escape the mate bond. He wanted his mate but he remembered how his classmates had come around Fleur and he didn't want that. _No, his mate was strong and smart. Not some slobbering slave_ , his veela instinct was growling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus could smell the boy now, from the moment he entered a room. The wonderful smell filling the room, making his mouth water and him strain not to draw nearer to the source. Even in the Great hall the smell was clinging to him, teasing him.  It had helped him keeping track of the rule breaking teenager even thou he had the blasted Invisibility cloak.  The smell was grating on his self control, and when he was at his weakest he wondered if the boy tasted as good as he smelled. It was easier to resist during class, the potion fumes drowning out the smell of the boy. At least if he kept his distance.  

Severus had been revengefully happy when he found the boy sneaking out. The smell tempting him from the dungeon halls up to towards the astronomy tower. The boy bumbling as he been found, as Severus ripped the cloak of him. Two weeks of detention, scrubbing cauldrons and pickling all of the worst and slimiest of ingredients, that would set the boy right. He had not realised that he would spend every evening with the boy and that smell for two weeks. A room full of cauldrons droned out the smell but nothing in his stores could drown it out alone. The first week had been tolerable, but a night with the Dark lord and a full day of incompetent student and the smell was getting to him.  

"Could you just stop it," he finally broke. 

Potter was half way in to one of the biggest cauldrons, scrubbing with all his might. His school robes hung on a chair by the door and he was clad only in jeans and a t-shirt. The boy hit his head on the thick rim at the sudden outburst and dropping the brush.  

"Stop what, sir," the boy asked  rubbing his head eyes widening at the closeness of his professor.  

Severus had hardly noticed that he closed in on the boy, stalking slowly from his seat.  

"That infuriating smell," he growled low. 

A shudder went through Potter, momentarily closing his eyes before they shoot open again. 

"Smell," he asked pressing his nose against his shoulder to smell himself. 

"Don't play stupid, Potter. You have been doing it since _that_ day. I will have none of your veela- tricks," he spat out.  

A light sparked  in his eyes as Severus words filter through.  

"It wasn't suppose to... I didn't mean, it ..it.. I..I," the boys eyes went comically large as he stammered out nonsense.   

Severus was standing so close to him now, smell so strong he was sure he could taste it. The boy had quieted down, his mouth hanging open and his green eyes staring unbelieving at him. He growl in frustration, before he connected his lips to the young man. The kiss was hard and unforgiving, more teeth than lips. Moment later the kiss depend, the taste he had been craving filled his mouth. The taste was nothing like the smell, their was no responding taste. It was sunshine on newly fallen snow, light and freshness like he never tasted before, and all Potter. So engrossed in the kiss he did not notice as he pressed the boy into the stone wall as his hands gripped at the boy. He didn't notice as Potters hand buried themselves in the folds of his dark robes, and Glamours gave way to reveal the veela underneath.  

A low moan was the thing that  broke Severus from the frenzied kiss. Red kissed lips and lust blown green eyes was the thing he meet with as he returned to himself. Another picture burned into his mind. Potter had never seemed more like the veela they both knew he was.  

"Stop with the smell," he growled in disgust, of himself or the boy he did not know.  

A croon left Potter, more like the bird song of the headmasters phoenix then the sound of a human. It was supposed to calm him, but had the opposite effect.  

"Get out. Now," it was a low sound, all barely contained anger and rage. He turned his back on Potter and didn't dare to move until he heard the slam of the door.  

~ 

Winter was closing in, and they were only days until Christmas break. Harry was itching, it was the best explanation he could come up with. It was spreading from his back and through his body and he knew the reason. He hadn't brought forth his wings since the day with Snape. Hadn't dared, not trusting his control of his instincts anymore. Just dialling back his pheromones was hard, and anytime he slip Snape would send him the dark looks, or darker looks. He knew that he couldn't keep this up, and during the winter break when there were fewer people in the castle he had time to work on it. Do some research maybe. Most of the Gryffindors were going home, and if it came to it he would walk around in his dorm with his wings out. Harry had wanted to take Ron up on their invitation to spend it at the Burrow. He knew that he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. Not put them in that amount of danger not after last year, not with Voldemort still running around. 

The itch was mostly ignorable and had become an absent scratching when he wasn't thinking, but every now and again he would get a sudden chill or heat. It started with him being a little colder for half an hour or being a bit more sweaty, but had soon escalated to fever levels of swings. Hermione had started to notice, or more correctly she had started to comment. Harry was almost certain that she already knew about his 'little feathery' problem, but was waiting for him to tell her. She had done her research during their fourth year and once she studied something she knew it. Harry hardly knew anything , even of his own 'kind'. It was mostly instinct that growled or snarled or trilled at him.  

"Harry, you know you can talk to us about anything," Hermione said before the left the castle, looking him in straight in the eyes and holding it. 

"Yeah, mate. And don't forget to go to Pomfrey with your chills," Ron added while dragging his bags through the entrance hall.  

Every dirty little secret that he had about Snape was dragged to the fore front of his mind, when he talked about telling it to his friends.  

"Don't make me have to drag you to the Hospital Wing," Hermione threatened, before she gave him a hug." And do take care." 

"Don't do anything stupid without us," Ron quickly added his own slap hug before the pair was taking off into the snow.  

Harry started the route towards the hospital wing but quickly decided to do his own search in the library. It was empty of all students and only Madam Pince was there. She shoot him a dirty look  as he entered, but did not say anything. He started with some easy books, that had all the general facts. Wings, pheromones and good looks, were the general gist of all of them. In one of the books he found Hermiones neat hand writing by one of the sides and he knew with out a doubt that she was in on it. The scribble showed to be a small little book sorted in the history section. He opened it and it was a in depth field study of humanoid beings. Thin almost see-through pages with hand drawn pictures and small printing. It was not that ordered and had a chapter on the different wings of all the winged humanoid, and Harry was sure he missed a lot of important information. Absent mindly reading some pages and studying the pictures. Heat and cold was the words he was looking for but when he finally found it, it was under mate. Pages on incubus presenting ritual, and stealing of others mate, which made a deep growl leave Harrys throat. The veela way of pheromone attraction was discussed, and Harry learned why only Snape was affected by his lapse in control. The general pheromone affects everyone, and is given off when you had matured but was still looking for a mate. While the mate specific  pheromones was sent out after a mate potential was found. At last he found what he had been looking for, ' _Mating sickness a refusal to mate or a reaction to repressed instincts. Hormones flood the blood stream and can in some being cause faux-heats, premature nesting behaviour and/or moulting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

 The smell had turned rank as the winter had started and it was a blessing and a curse. It was easier to resist the boy and the want to press in him up against the nearest wall lessened, but the smell seemed to be stronger then then lure. It smelled like the worst of his potions supplies had been left to rot inside the Quidditch locker rooms for the whole summer. Every time it hit Severus he wanted to vomit. Eating was almost impossible and the lessons he tried to cover the smell with fouler potions. The lust had been replaced not only with revolt but a aching kind of worry that seemed to be worse the lust. The lustful thoughts could easily be blamed on the veela pheromones, it was meant to make the bird creatures seem prettier, but the worry was to much like he actually cared for the boy.  

It was shortly after the winter break started when the stank reached his private quarters. Breaking the quite night he had been having. His eyes narrowed as he rose from his seat leaving behind the book he just started. Like a blood hound he moved through the castle tracking the foul smelling stench through the halls and corridors. He thought the boy was just around the corner and by the time he was outside the Gryffindor tower did he know that something was wrong. 

The common room was dark only a low light in the fire place lit the room, more attesting to the time of year then the time of night. As he moved up to the boy dorm the smell seemed to lessen and as he stepped in to the room it dissipated all together.  For the first time in month he could be in the same room as Potter without being barraged the smells.  

The room was only lit by the moon shining in through a small window, empty beds every where and the shadow of the boy he tracked up here in the corner.  Feathers was strewn across the room, silvery in the moonlight.  

"Mister Potter," Severus called out to the shadow, which rustled in response. Feathers was thrown up in the air glittering lightly In the light. 

What ever he had wanted to say had been blown away by the  time he entered the room, now even the smell that had started it was gone he had know idea what to say. 

"What are you doing?" He said before thinking it through.  

"I'm moulting," the shadow responded and threw more feathers in to the air."All of them at the same time apparently."  

The feather singled down to the floor.  

"What are you doing here?" 

"You're smelling up the whole castle," he said with renewed energy." You must stop this, Potter." 

"I'm smelly again?" Potter sounded like he was about to cry. 

"Yes, worse than any potion that I ever brewed." 

"I didn't mean to, if that is anything." 

Silence hung thick in the air.  

"Why are you moulting, Mister Potter," Severus asked. It was normal for winged creature but hardly all feathers at once. 

Potter mumbled something. 

"What was that?" 

"I said it's because I tried to suppress my instinct," Potter said just a bit more clear. "I tried to suppress the pheromones and keep all of the veela stuff hidden. I tried to not be a veela. See what that got me!" 

The light in the room flared up with a wave of the boys hand. Revealing the rooms and its inhabitant. Potter was sitting in a heap of his own brown feathers the almost bare wings behind him. Big gashes of skin had come loose with the feathers and was colouring the feathers under him crimson. He was wearing only grey pyjama pants that had gotten some splatters of blood over them. His eyes glowed with frustration, but the rest of his face showed signs of sleep deprivation.   

"What have you done to yourself, you stupid boy," Severus said as he closed in on the boy. A hand going up to one of the wounded wings.  

Potters face fell as the hand stroked over the damaged skin. The wings warmer then average body temperature, he did not know if it was all the blood vessels that did that or the wounds.  

"Why haven't you visited Madame Pomfrey," as he brushed over a small downy feather that just fell of.  

"No-one knows about this," Potter said a bit breathless."Well, I think that Hermione knows but I haven't told anybody. I told you but no one else." 

"I'm taking you there now," Severus said and removed his questing hands from the younger mans wings. "This is nothing that will heal on its own." 

It was with hesitation that Potter took his outstretched hand. His weighed next to nothing and Severus used hardly any strength to get the boy up. It was in silence that he led the boy to the Hospital Wing . It was empty as they entered, all the beds neatly made to the standard of the matron.  A bell rung as Potter sat at one of the beds, his wings touching the covers with the tips and spreading small pools of red over them. A moment later Madame Pomfrey step out wearing her nightdress.  

"Severus, what are bringing you by this time of the night," she asked rubbing sleep out of her eyes.  

"It's not me that's in trouble. As always it Mister Potter that stupidly gotten himself hurt," he said and gestured to the hurt veela.  

Her eyes went wide as she noticed the boy and his hurt extra appendages.  

"That is new, Mister Potter," she said as she drew her wand.  

Severus stood a bit to the side as the matron did her work. Basic analysing spells followed with more specific and complex ones, they glowed in different colours and hues that only a trained healer could analyse the meaning of.  

"Mister Potter would you like to explain what have happened ," she asked with a soft voice. 

"Well, I may have been repressing my instincts for the last month or so," he answered and his eyes shifting between Promfrey and Severus."I didn't think that all of my feathers would fall out." 

"And how long have you had the wings?" 

"Half a year by now. They grew under the summer, it was a bit weird before I figured it out." 

"When did you meet your mate?" 

At that Potter growl and his eyes seemed to glow a bit brighter.  

"Potter," Severus said with a low voice but it seemed to break him out of his growling fit. 

"Sorry," he mumbled his checks and ears turning pink. "At the start of the term." 

"How is that going," she asked ignoring the growling.  

"Fine," Potters eyes went to the floor and his face reddened in embarrassment. 

"It doesn't seem to go that well according to your wings. You seemed to have mating sickness, and the repressing of other instincts have accelerated your symptoms. It easy to fix the wings but if this were to continue the consequences can be dire." 

Severus slipped out of the Hospital Wing as she started to treat the wounds, sending of a patronus before returning to his quarters. He had much to think about and again it was of the blasted boy-that-lived. 

~ 

It was still early when Harry woke in the Hospital Wing. The sun hadn't rose but as it was winter in Scotland it was not always up in the mornings. A quick tempus told him it was just past six in the morning. After healing the wounds in his wings and bandaging them up Madame Pomfrey had forced him full of potions and one of those had to be some kind of sleeping potion. The taste of the potion had not even left his mouth before he fallen asleep. He could hardly believe yesterday even happened. He had earlier that day finally released his wings, the itching finally gotten to much for him. The feathers had started to fall with the first beat of his wings and the more he tried to keep them in place the faster they had fallen. As the night fell he had started to rip the feathers out. It had hurt but finally the itch had stopped. Not before almost all the feathers was gone did he realise what he done. Wings was pretty only when feathered and seeing them bare was not something you wanted to. If Veelas was known for something it were their looks, and Harrys instinct had been screaming at him for ruining the wings. Hiding up in a small ball trying to get a hold of himself as his veela instincts battled with his human reasoning.  That was when Snap had found him. He could hardly believe it then that his mate had shown up and he could still hardly believe it. 

Hunger was what had woken him, and as it closed up to seven he could no longer stay in bed. A small bell rung as he left the bed, calling the matron back to the Hospital Wing. Harry was looking for something to wear, but nothing would cover both his chest and his wings. 

"Good Morning, Mister Potter," she greeted as she entered."Up a bit early today." 

"Good Morning," he responded covering his top in embracement."I was a bit hungry." 

"That is perfectly normal. You have a lot of feather to regrow today," she wave him back to the bed." I'll send the elves up with an breakfast after I examined you." 

He nodded and sat down as she drew her wand. The bandage unrolled itself with an flick of her wand, showing nothing but smooth skin. They looked better then yesterday but Harry was reminded of the chicken wings he prepared at the Dursley.  

"Very good, very good." She mumbled and stroked down on the bare wing. 

Every hair on Harrys body stood on its end, and he didn't notice he had moved away before he fell of the bed. Instincts flaring up and a low growl exiting his lips. 

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter. I forgot how protective Veelas are about their wings." She said after backing away. 

"It feels wrong," he said with a shiver but sat back down on the bed.  

"They have healed nicely during the night and your ready to start regrowing those wings. I'll have another potion left with your meal and by tomorrow they will be as strong as ever." 

Half an hour later a great plate with every kind of breakfast food was dropped of by a small elf. Everything from yogurt to bacon pancakes and more was there, and his mouth watered.  

"Yous must drink yous potion first, Master Potter," the elf said sternly and handed him a lime green potion. It kept a stern eye on him as he downed the potion before it left. Rinsing down the taste of eggy socks with some strong tea before he dug in on the breakfast. Mostly everything was gone when Harry put it aside and was once more to tired to stay awake.  

~ 

Three days later Severus could no longer keep away from the Hospital Wing any longer. The smell stronger and sweeter, every minute it assaulted his senses. No matter where no matter what time. He wished for the stench back many times those three days. This was not a smell of teasing, smelling like his favourite things . No, this was almost pure pheromones and if Severus knew anything about Veelas, it was special made to entice him.  

"You can not do this to me," Potter argued as he entered.   

The only ones in the Hospital Wing was Potter and Minerva. Potter was sitting at the bed, the wings had regrown but was tucked against his back. The sun shining of the feathers as they were to great to be hidden behind the boys form. Minerva in her usual moss green robes had her back turned to the doors.  

"It's only until the term starts again. And if you want to go back to hiding again you can do that," Minerva responded and Severus could tell that it wasn't the first time.  

"It's the middle of the winter and if you haven't noticed I can't wear a..." Potter froze in the middle of his sentence. His wings spreading out in great arches, feathers rustling and puffing out to look as impressive as possible. His eyes went straight to Severus and his green eyes locked on to him.  

Minerva turned around to look at him, her eyes narrowing. 

"Severus, what are you doing here," she asked. 

Tearing his eyes away from Potters green was impossible. An answer to the question he did not have, but had no chance to formulate one as Potter started to trill. It was a shifting song of unhuman highs and lows, and for Severus it wiped his mind of the doubts and worries  he had. With an slam of the door the song abruptly ended, Minerva had dragged him out of the Hospital Wings and was warding the doors. A shriek was heard through the doors before the wards fully went up.  

"Severus," she almost yelled at him. Snapping him out completely from his confusion. "Is it true, Severus?" 

"Is what true," he snared back, hiding behind his evil façade.  

"Don't play stupid with me. I have known you long enough to see right through it." 

"Yes, it seem that Mister Potter have gotten the idea that I'm his mate," he said with a sigh. 

"Albus will be worse then usual when he finds out." 

"No, there will be no telling Albus. This is a stupid idea that Potter gotten into his head and I will not have you playing along with his fantasy." It was said to Minerva but Severus had been repeating the phrase to himself way to long and it had been crumbling apart for every repetition.  

"There is no fake mates, at least not for veelas," her voice hardened." This lie you've constructed about the boy have been going on way to long. Stop lying to yourself and stop putting Harry through unnecessary  pains. " 

Her green eyes lock with his until, he finally looked away.  

"We have him on a instinct amplifying potion," she said softly. "He can't control himself at the moment. All the suppressed instinct had his magic in knots. It's  impressive that he could even cast any spells, that boy have more magic then common sense." 

"That is what I've been saying all along," Severus said with an chuckle.  

Minerva looked at him like he had grown a second head, and that was the moment he realised that  he no longer could fight the veela. He did neither love or like the boy and he could hardly tolerate him, but he did no longer hate him. The hate had been the driving force that kept him away and now that it was gone Severus was doomed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments. They really pushes me to keep writing

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Snarry fic, and the first time trying to write something that's smutty but I feel like i failed completely.


End file.
